Ice Rage
Abandoned Immortals Chapter 1: Ice Rage Khione "How can we let our domains recede at such a rate, Khione, we will have no where left to go!" Ymir, a Frost Giant called out. Khione was sitting in her throne, hand on her head as she heard her council shout unnecessary requests at her. "I am also the Goddess of Justice and Vengence. I will see to it that if we cannot rehabilitate our domains that it will be your head on the platter!" Skadi, the Norse Goddess of Snow shouted. Khione scanned the room and saw the faces of people who respected her judgement, snow nymphs, Nootaikok, the Eskimo god of Icebergs, Callieach, the Gaelic Goddess of Winter, Marzanna, the Slavic Snow Goddess, Boreas and many other Ice or Snow deities. She had to find a way to regain both her and her friends dominians or their trust would spark hatred against her and cause a war between trusted allies. "I suggest we call upon Sun and Water gods of our own pantheons to lay off on our glaciers as we need our places to rule also" Marzanna suggested, the room shrugged in unison. The theory was one that needed further discussion. "Let us reschedule for a later date, we will form a united decision and preserve our homes. This, I promise." Khione said to her audience, stood, and bowed as they all flashed out or glided through the ice doors. Khione hated having such responsibility over her domain and wished she could have been like Aphrodite. Be oh so powerful but yet be carefree. But no such luck. Her father was hard on her and never let her spend her days without working. As she thundered down the corridor, she shouted out "ANANTA!" she screamed and stood to full attention. She waited for a couple heatbeats to pass before she heard an echoed slither through the eerie corridors. The slither halted before her and shapeshifted into a man. The man had eyes like a snake and scales around his eyes. He looked about forty but in all manners he was over ten thousand years old. "Ananta. I have a request for you" Khione proposed to the snake god. "Why would I, a Hindu god be helping a Greek lout like yourself?" the Hindu god hissed back at Khione. "Isn't it your job to be sneaky, snake?" Khione bit back, her eyes began to shift color from a light blue to a darker shade. "True. What have you for me to do?" the God asked Khione, knowing the extent of her abilities. "I need you to keep tabs on one of your own Goddesses, Kali. I heard from Pheme, our goddess of Gossip that she is readying to attack the Icelands up north to gain control of the north waters. If you happen to get correct information on this matter, I need you to interject the goddess' plan with word of our preliminary attacks. I am a daughter of the North Wind. We will hit her forces hard" Khione said defiantly. The snake god looked doubtful of his plan, but as he began to negotiate his job he stopped himself and slithered away. She again thundered down the corridor towards the Throne Room. Upon entering, she was charged by a massive white blur, knocking her to the ground. "CALAIS. ENOUGH WITH YOUR FASCINATION WITH ICE HOCKEY!" Khione shouted as she rose to the ground. Calais laughed and flew over beside their father. Boreas. The God of the North Wind. Khione had much respect for this God. Much more than what she had for their King, Zeus or even Aeolus. "Je me sentais un autre présence pieux" Boreas muttered to Khione as she glided towards his throne made of pure crystalised ice. "Oui mon roi. Ananta was here. I summoned him and cast him out to spy on one the Goddess in the Hindu Pantheon" Khione answered back and made her own throne materialize beside hers. "If only the Olympians saw how dedicated you where" One of the snow nymphs said to Khione. She began to chuckle "My my Flurry, the Olympians wouldn't understand dedication if it came and bit them like a Gnat!" Khione said and Boreas gave her one of his "Not out loud" glares but it did not job. A thousand gnats poured from a wormhole and began attacking at Khione who impedimented them. "I have enough to worry about then foolish attacks by them" Khione said but inside she was angry at the Olympians. She rose and left the throne room in a Blizzard. Category:Ersason219 Category:Abandoned Immortals